Steven The Corrupted Gem
by froggiekirby13
Summary: Peridot has injected Steven's gem with some type of substance, and he is slowly becoming corrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Steven The Corrupted Gem

My story is taking place after the events of Sworn to the Sword. I am going to continue on after Connie and Steven both know how to sword fight efficiently.

Chapter 1

"So, Connie are you ready for our first mission together?" said Steven with a smile. Connie blushed. "Of course I am!" she exclaimed. Steven and Connie were joining the gems on their mission to capture Peridot. Pearl finally found a way to track her, and she is sure the they are going to capture her. "Okay, are you ready? Peridot has just beamed by the Galaxy Warp. We need to go get her," said Pearl. Everyone was lined up on the warp pad. "Warp us up Steve-man!" exclaimed Amethyst. Off they went, warping towards Peridot. Steven was concerned for Connie's safety, but he knew that they will fight together, to protect her. He has to. Or he will never forgive himself. The group made it to the Galaxy Warp, where they found Peridot examining the warp pads. "How am I going to get all of this junk fixed?" she asked herself out loud. "Get her!" yelled Garnet. The group charged at Peridot, weapons at hand. Garnet with her gauntlets, Amethyst with her whip, Pearl with her staff, Steven with his shield, and Connie with Rose's sword. Peridot saw them coming, especially Steven. He was in the front, protecting the group from her attacks. Peridot's robotic fingers started to change position, into a needle like shape. As Steven was running, his gem was showing. His short was flowing back as he ran. As Steven got closer to Peridot, she got prepared. When he was close enough, she injected the needle into Steven's gem. He didn't feel a thing. He kept on moving. After Peridot did her small plan, she started to flyaway like a helicopter away from the group. Connie stared at Steven. "What was that for?" she thought to herself. "What did she do to Steven?" Connie was getting concerned, and demanded to head back home. As soon as they warped back, Connie dragged Pearl to the side. "Pearl, I think something happened to Steven while he was close to Peridot. I saw something in her hand! It looked like a needle!" As Pearl listened, her face grew paler. "Steven," Pearl said with a shaky voice. "Could you come over here please?" Steven stumbled on over towards Pearl and Connie. "Steven, lift up your shirt for me please," said Pearl shakily. "Whaaatttt?!" yelled Steven. "Just do it!" yelled Connie. He looked at her, and nodded. He picked up his shirt, so that his gem was visible. "Uhhhhh, Garnet, Amethyst, could you come over here please?" asked Pearl. When they reach Pearl they took a look at Steven. Their faces where in shock. "Oh no," said Amethyst,"Steven's gem is corrupted!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This can't be happening!" screamed Steven. He was so flustered. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. "Can we fix it?" asked Steven. "Unfortunately, no. We can't fix this," said Pearl. Suddenly, Connie started to cry where she stand. That started a wave of crying across the team. After the gems calmed down, Connie and Steven went to the carwash. They need to break the bad news to Greg. They slowly walked together, hand in hand. Both with blush on their face, and tears in their eyes. Connie glanced over at Steven. She saw him looking down at himself, looking glum and unconfident. Suddenly Steven said, "Can i say something completely honest?" "Of course," Connie said with a light smile. "I don't think you should be a part of this," Steven said strongly. Connie looked at him again, then looked away. "Why?" Connie asked. "This is, this is," Steven stuttered. "This is an alien thing! I may be human, but I am also half alien. I can't get over the thought that this, everything that is going on, is going to hurt you in some way! I don't want you to get hurt, to worry, nothing! It is only going to distract you from your life!" Steven screamed. Tears were flowing down his face like a waterfall. Connie let go of his hand, and stopped walking. Steven stopped too. As Steven glance at Connie with his blurry eyes, he knew that she was upset and worried. He just stared down at his feet. "I don't care! I care about you! Don't forget your human to, so this is a human thing as well! Despite the hardships I will be with you!" Connie screamed. She looked at Steven, and just hugged him. Steven was speechless. Connie let go, cleaned Steven's face with a handkerchief, and kissed his cheek. He blushed so much that he looked like the sad cherry from Crying Breakfast Friends, yet with a smile. Steven then leaned towards Connie and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go to the carwash," said Steven. Off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say is "Thank you." So far the growth of how many people read my story is amazing! As a quick update: I post 1 to 2 chapters every day from now on. Leave me any suggestions for the story if you have any! Thank you so much!

Chapter 3

"I can't believe this is happening! It can't be true!" screamed Greg. "Dad, this isn't a joke this time. it is real," said Steven. Greg glanced down at the floor. He was beginning to look glum. "If this is going to happen," began Greg," we need to make the most of the time you have left!" Steven and Connie looked at each other and nodded. The two dashed back to the temple. "

So, what did Greg say?" ask Amethyst. "Greg was upset at first,but all he wants is for Steven to enjoy the time he has left with us," exclaimed Connie. "Well then, we better make a good time!" said Garnet. "So, Steven, what do you want to do?" asked Garnet. Steven thought for a while. "You know what, I just want to hang out with those I love!" said Steven. "Very well ," said Pearl. "So dude," chuckled Amethyst,"what do you wanna do?" "I think I have an idea," said Steven. "So, what is it Steven?!" asked Connie.

"Dance party!" screamed Steven. The group was inside of Rose's room. "Room, I want to have a dance party!" Suddenly, a boombox started to play music, along with a mini dance floor. Suddenly Steven felt something touch his hand, and hold it tight. Steven looked to his side. Connie looked at him at the same time, her face bright red with blush. "Come on! Let's dance!" exclaimed Steven. The two started to twirl and laugh. Faster than you can say, "Together breakfast," the two were fused as Stevonnie, having a even better time! "You two, unfuse this instant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean? Is something the matter?" asked Stevonnie. He, I mean she, never mind, it, was confused. "Why do we have to unfuse?" "I am just afraid about the fact that Steven is corrupted, might hurt Connie as well, only if you fuse," explained Pearl. "Well, if you say so," said the Steven side of Stevonnie. The two unfused, and looked at each other. "I guess we can't fuse now," said Steven sadly. Connie agreed. "I guess all we could do is hug," suggested Connie. The two hugged each other in disbelief. "I think we should get going now," said Garnet."Steven, take us home." "Room, I would like to go back to the temple, please." The door opened, and they exited the room.

"Okay Steven, we need to check your gem to see if anything happen," said Pearl. "Oh dear! The gem is getting dim! That's bad, right Pearl?" exclaimed Amethyst. "Yes, yes it is. He is starting to become corrupt!" "There must be somewhere that is being infected," suggested Garnet. "Connie, you might want to go outside while we check," said Steven. "Oh, okay." Connie was blushing hard. When she left, Pearl started to check Steven for any corrupted parts. In between some of Steven's hair, where some pink petals. "It is starting to spread! What are we going to do!" yelled Pearl. She was freaking out like mad, and Amethyst was hidden in the corner of the room. There was nothing they could do. Connie listening outside of the temple, was crying. Steven, her only friend, will be gone forever. She will be alone once again.

The response to my story has been positive, which is amazing! The story is going to continue for as long as you guys want it to!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can, can," Steven stuttered," can Connie come in now?" "Of course she could come in," said Pearl. Steven opened the door, and Connie walked on in. "Steven! Are you okay?" Connie asked as she ran to hug him. "Well, I kinda okay," said Steven. Pearl decided to just flat out tell Connie what is going on with Steven. Connie knew that Steven's gem was corrupted, but she didn't know that the infection was already starting to happen."Steven... I can't believe that it is starting already! What am I going to tell my parents? What, what...""Connie calm down! I am going to be fine for the time being.(Be-ing) Well, we do have to figure out what to say to your parents. We will think about that later," said Steven.

"Alright, what are we going to say to your parents? Hmmmm..." Steven was pacing around the house, trying to come up with something to say to Connie's parents. Connie was sitting on the couch, writing down various situations and possibilities. Suddenly, Garnet came from her room. "Garnet, perfect timing! We need help figuring out what to say to Connie's parents about what is going on!" said Steven. Garnet wanted to help. She gestured Steven close to her, and she kissed him on the forehead. Steven was given a brief moment of future vision.

 **The next chapter or two will be about the various possibilities.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Possibility 1: Flat out telling Connie's parents.

"Steven, how are we going to tell my parents?' asked Connie. "How about we just tell your parents?" suggested Steven. "Are you crazy?! My parents will flip out, and will also be confused!" yelled Connie. "You know what, if we can't think of something, we minus well just say that you died of an unknown reason!" Connie stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Connie wait!" screamed Steven. He ran out the door, chasing out the door.

"Definitely not this future," Steven said in his head. "Onto the next possibility."

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. (I mean really short.) I had a rough day. :( This chapter probably stinks anyway. I guess it is up to you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not to self promote, but I have a poll on my home page about the ending of the book. If there is one. Help me out!**

Chapter 7

Possibility 2: Pretending Steven is extremely sick.

"Alright Connie, we have to pretend that I am very sick. That way, when I become fully corrupted, it would be expected!" suggested Steven. "That is a great idea Steven! We should totally do it!" Connie said. Steven and Connie both explained their plan to the rest of the gems, and they all agreed to place this plan into action. Pearl called up the nearest hospital. The good thing about this hospital, is that Dr. Maheswaran doesn't work there. They sent Steven there, and the whole plan was put into action.

At the hospital: "Alright Connie, what room is he in?" asked Dr. Maheswaran. "He's in room 109," said Connie. Dr. Maheswaran followed Connie to Steven's room. The nurses did a great job making it look like that Steven was very ill. The only problem is, Dr. Maheswaran is very good at her job, that means that she can recognize if someone is faking to be sick.

Dr. Maheswaran was shocked at Connie and Steven. She realized that they were faking the disease that Steven "had" "What is this all about?! You got us all worried for nothing! Connie, you're grounded. Steven, you should be grounded too." yelled Dr. Maheswaran. "Mom, but," said Connie. "Enough out of you. You are never seeing Steven again." "Mom, no!" Dr. Maheswaran dragged Connie out of the hospital, obviously filled with anger.

"We are not doing that one," Steven thought. "On to the next one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I am so sorry about the lack of chapters lately. I have been stuck on this chapter for a while, but I would like to thank Dalekz universe for helping me continue on with the story! I hope you all enjoy! (BTW, I need help deciding on the ending. On my page is a poll, where you can help. Please don't think I am self advertising! I just need your opinion!)**

Possibility 3: They keep it a secret.

"Connie, I think we should just keep it a secret. I don't want your parents to worry, or to freak out," said Steven "I guess you're right. My parents will be freaked out about this whole 'magic' thing," said Connie. "Nobody will ever find out," said Steven.

"This is the one... My choice..." thought Steven.

"So Steven, what is your choice?" asked Garnet. "We have to keep it a secret. We don't anybody else to be worried," said Steven. "Alright Steven," said Connie. "That means that Steven should stay in the temple. Who knows when all of the stages are complete..." said Pearl. "Stages?!" said Steven and Connie in unison. "Yes, unfortunately there are stages. Three in fact. Stage one: Beginning. Stage two: Corrupted Mind. Stage three: Completion. Thankfully, Steven is barely even through stage one," said Pearl. "P, I think you should double check that thought," said Amethyst. The Gems and Connie took a look at Steven. They notice by the end of his pants, was some ruff vine like material. "Oh no! We are coming up to the end of stage one! Stage one is when the top and the bottom of the gem begins corrupting!" exclaimed Pearl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I really do hope that you guys are enjoying the series so far. I do have one thing though. Since the school year is coming up, my schedule is going to change. I promise that I will try to get a chapter in every week, but that is not guaranteed. I also need help from you guys. If I am going to end the story, I need your opinion. You can either suggest it as a comment, or you can vote on the poll. Your choice! :D**

"So what happens next?" asked Steven. "Well, step 2 is going to begin soon. Step 2 is the corruption of the mind," said Pearl. 'That sounds bad. What happens?" asked Connie. "Corrupted gems forget who the are, and they go crazy," said Garnet. "Whaaaatttt?! I don't want to forget anything! I love you guys!" exclaimed Steven. "P, is there something we can do to shorten the process?" asked Amethyst. "We went over this already! There is nothing we can do about it!" yelled Pearl. "Well,you should at least find a way!" screamed Amethyst. Noticing the quarrel, Connie Steven wanted to leave, but they had no where to go."I really want to leave this mess," said Steven. Suddenly, the door to Rose's room opened. Connie and Steven dashed inside. (I noticed throughout the episodes that Rose's room opens when Steven really wants something btw.) "I am so glad that we got out of this mess," mentioned Connie. "Yeah. What now?" asked Steven. "I don't know. There's nothing I could do to help you," said Connie. Steven could hear the sadness in her voice. He couldn't stand seeing Connie like this. He had to do something but what? What could he do to make her feel better. He went through the thoughts in his head. He knew, that if he tried to make her feel better, that it won't work. He is going to disappear. He is going to be gone, and Connie knew that.

Outside Rose's Room: "Gems, enough!" exclaimed Garnet. "I know we are going through tough times, but we need to be there for Steven. We don't have the time to argue!" "How could we do that, if Steven isn't here?" asked Amethyst. "Oh no! My baby's gone!" exclaimed Pearl. She dropped on the floor and started to cry. "There is nothing we can do to help him. He is going to be gone, forever." Just hearing those words hit Amethyst's heart hard. She tried to hold her tears in. "Gems, Steven is in Rose's room with Connie. He going to be fine for now."

Back to Steven and Connie: The two where on the floor of the room, taking a nap. Steven rolled over, and put his arms around Connie. "Teddy," he said. This action caused Connie to wake up. "Steven, wake up! We need to leave the room now. I have to go home," said Connie. Steven pulled himself up and looked around the room.. "Where am I, and who are you?" asked Steven. Connie's face was struck with shock.

 **I had nothing better to do this morning, so here is the longest chapter ever! Just for you guys! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Yay! It is our 10th chapter! To celebrate this, I am going to let you guys decide what my next story will be story might be made tomorrow, or next week. I am just so glad about how far the story has gone through so far! :D**

"Steven, its me Connie!" "Connie?" Steven repeated. Steven was standing now, looking around the room. "So many clouds!" Steven said with awe. Steven started to wander around the room, looking for something interesting. " _What am I going to do? I need to get the Gems,"_ Connie thought. She dashed toward Steven, to make sure that he was safe. They were wandering around the room, eventually, they found a red pipe. When climbed upwards, lead to the Crystal Heart. Suddenly, down came a slender, tall figure. "Garnet was right, you guys are in here!" The figure was Pearl. "Haha! You look like a bird!" exclaimed Steven. He touched the tip of Pearl's nose. Blush flooded throughout her face. "Steven! Please stop acting like Amethyst!" blurted Pearl. "He is not imitating Amethyst! I think he is starting to forget things," said Connie, "so that means that stage 2 has begun." Pearl glanced at Steven, who was running around in circles. Underneath his feet, the pink clouds were starting to turn green. "Oh no!" exclaimed Pearl. "What is it?"asked Connie. "The room is starting to corrupt. That means Steven can't leave the room," said Pearl. Connie looked at Pearl. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

Outside of Rose's room: "Ugh! What is taking P so long!" exclaimed Amethyst. "Be patience. She will come out eventually," said Garnet. The two were sitting on the couch, waiting for Pearl to return with Steven and Connie. "Garnet, is everything going to end up okay in the end?" asked Amethyst. "That I can't predict," said Garnet. She was deep in thought, looking at the various paths of the future. "All we can do now is wait," said Garnet. Suddenly, there was a glow at the temple door. It wasn't Steven's door that was opening, it was Pearl's door. "Pearl, you're back!" exclaimed Amethyst. "Wait, where's Steven and Connie?" Tears started to form in Pearl's eyes. "Oh no," said Amethyst in despair.

 **Sorry if this chapter was bad. I tried to portray forgetfulness, but that's all I got. Sorry. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The reason why I am posting this chapter is because I had nothing better to do! :P**

"So you are saying that Steven and Connie are stuck in Rose's room!" exclaimed Amethyst. "Unfortunately, yes," said Pearl. Suddenly, the front door opened, and out came Garnet. She had grocery bags for some reason. "Gems, where's Steven?" she asked. She dropped the bags as soon as she entered the house. "He's in Rose's room," said Pearl unsteadily. "You mean he's stuck," corrected Amethyst. "He's with Connie too," stated Amethyst. "Well, there is nothing we can do, but wait," said Garnet. The two gems stared at knew that Garnet was always right. The Gems walked to the couch and sat down."We'll just wait," said Pearl.

Back to Steven and Connie: "Steven, please! You have to remember me!" Connie yelled. She was holding on to the boy, making sure that he didn't run away. "Boop!" exclaimed Steven as he poked Connie's cheek. Connie hugged Steven hard. "The worst part is, you are going to leave the world without you knowing how I truly feel." Connie feel on her knees and started crying. "Don't cry," Steven said. He placed his hand on her head. Connie stood up, and looked at Steven. _There is nothing I can do... I can't save him._ Suddenly, a memory came to mind. At the party, when Steven Connie fused, Pearl scolded them for doing so. _I know what I must do..._ **(Oh! Cliff hanger!)**

 **Sorry if it seems confusing that Garnet got groceries. I had to edit the last chapter after I realized I made the mistake. Sorry if everything is confusing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Please note, I won't be writing any stories tomorrow since I won't be home.**

Connie grabbed Steven's hand, and looked him in the eye. She may regret this choice, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with Steven until the very end. Connie caught a glance of Steven's corruption. His head was now fully covered in petals, and his bottom half had half vine and half fur. Connie went into Steven's front pocket and took out his phone. She played soft, mellow music and now held both of Steven's hands. She knew that some of Steven's memories were still there, and he recognized the moment. The little bit of Steven in him started to dance with Connie. Twirling her, hugging her. Connie just went along, and she danced normally. Steven pulled her closer, and they were blinded with light. The two were now Stevonnie,but who knows for how long.

 **(As shown in Keystone Motel, Steven and Connie are going to have a conversation in Stevonnie while corrupting. While fused, Steven regains his memories until they unfuse or become fully corrupted. When fully corrupted, Connie quickly goes through the same corrupting process. Not like that will happen though! :P Now back to the story!)**

"Connie, what are you doing!" exclaimed Steven. Connie was shocked. _Steven has his memories? He recognizes me?_ Connie thought. _I minus well roll with it!_ "I i i... I wanted to be with you until the very end! I don't want you to go through this alone any longer!" exclaimed Connie. "Well, I am glad you are here," said Steven. The two joined together for a hug.

 **What do you guys think? This may not be the way it ends though! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **We are coming up to the ending. Don't worry though, I will keep the book going by doing alternate endings. I will do my own endings, and I will take suggestions from you guys! The suggestions from the poll will be used as well, so don't worry. Let the suggestions roll in! :D I will be doing a suggestion from Cfintimidator. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Connie, I don't want you to go through this with me. I want you to be there for your family, the Gems, my dad! I want you to be there for me," said Steven. Connie knew what he meant by 'me'. He meant his corrupted state, to keep him safe. Steven and Connie stared into each other's eyes for a while. "Argh!" exclaimed Steven. He was coming close to the end of stage 2. The two unfused in an instant. While they were fused, Connie understood that he gained his memories, but now they were gone. Steven's hands were turning into paws, and his clothes had disappeared. (He wasn't naked though. Parts of his body were covered in fur and vine.) With the little bit of Steven in him, he yelled,"Connie, run!" Connie ran away from him, to give him space. She watched in horror as his transformation was happening quicker than usual. A tail starts forming, with a thorn blooming at the tip. His jaw started to become pink, and long, and fangs started to form. His paws started to grow sharp nails, and his eyes turned full on green. His gem was surrounded by vines, and Steven's hair turned into petals. He landed on all fours, and red acid formed in his mouth. The transformation was complete. He was corrupted, gone forever. There was no way that he could go back to normal. The clouds in the room turned puke green, the suddenly, the clouds disappeared. They were now in the temple, in front of the gems. The corrupted Steven was asleep on the floor. With this opportunity, Connie ran up, and hugged the gem.

"Our little Steven is gone. Now all we have is this animal, plant thing," stated Pearl. "Maybe, we can try to tame him, like how Steven tamed the Centibeetle," said Amethyst. "Maybe," said Garnet. The Gems and Connie, came up to the corrupted gem, and hugged it. They started to cry. Who knows what will happen next?

 **How was this chapter? I personally think that it was great. :D I don't want to pressure you guys, but I wonder if somebody could draw the corrupted Steven with Connie. The could be the book cover! I hope you guys leave suggestions! Bye! :D**


	14. AN

A/N I won't be posting any chapters for two weeks, so I will be hiatus. I might be able to post a few chapters here and there, but not often. Sorry if I disappoint you guys. There will be chapters, but not very often. Sorry! :(


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry if I haven't been posting anything. I am still on hiatus, and to be honest, it is killing me! I want to write so badly, but I know that I have to wait till it is over. Also, since school starts on Wed for me, my schedule will change. I will try to post every other day, for both stories. Sorry for the inconvenience! Bye!

-froggie


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

 **Okay, it has been awhile since I posted a chapter. I am soooooo sorry. D: I was on hiatus for a while, in order to keep my creative juices flowing. LOL I hope you guys understand. Anyway, this is one of the alternate endings, when Connie stays fused with Steven, fully corrupted. I will eventually post a chapter where Steven lives. I don't know how that would end up. Anyway, enjoy!**

Steven and Connie's hug lasted for a while. Whilst the let go, Connie felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Connie, are you okay?" asked Steven. Connie just glanced at him. Steven knew that something was up. He just hugged her once more, while the corruption kicked in. Tears were flowing down Connie's face. _"I guess we will wait it out,"_ thought Connie.

Outside the temple: "Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" exclaims Amethyst. "Garnet, we need to go in there!" Amethyst looks at the gem fusion. The look on her face shows that she is using her future-vision. "I have a plan," says Garnet. "We will go to the room through the crystal heart. We minus well be there for Steven," she stated. Amethyst opens her door, and the three gems made their way to the crystal heart.

Back to Stevonnie: Connie's face was covered in tears, her eyes red and puffy. Half of her hair was full of petals, and her legs were covered in vines. "I wish I told you. I wish I told you sooner!" exclaimed Connie. "Tell me what?" asks Steven. All Connie does was groan in pain. With some of her strength she looked at Steven. Connie's face was soon bright red, like a tomato. This made Steven blush back. Connie, still gripping her stomach, leaned towards Steven, and leaned on his shoulder. He didn't mind, he thought it was cute. Since Connie's pain was reduced for a while, she was very relaxed on his shoulder. Her smile made Steven smile too, despite the fact that they were going through the corruption. The fusion was on the outside, smiling and apparently, leaning on nothing.

Back to the gems: "Amethyst, you really need to clean your room," said Pearl. "Uh, chill-lax Pearl! I'll do it someday!" teased Amethyst. Soon the three gems reached the cave that lead to the crystal heart. "We're almost there. Let's hope they're still okay," said Garnet. The gems emerged to a huge room, with the crystal heart in the center. Underneath the heart, was a large tube, that lead to Rose's room. "I guess we go down here," said Pearl. The three gripped the pole, and slid down.

Back to Stevonnie: "So, what were you going to tell me?" asked Steven. "Oh, yeah. That," said Connie. She had a worried look on her face. _How am I going to tell him? Does he feel the same way? What if he just likes me as a friend? Ugh! Why can't I make up my mind!_ "Oh, its nothing!" exclaimed Connie. "Are you sure?" asked Steven. "Yes, I am sure." "Well, I had something I wanted to tell you too." "Really?" "Well..." "Steven! Connie!" Suddenly the gems arrive to the fusion, just before Steven was gonna confess.

 **Ah poop! I guess this is going to have a second part. Well, my hiatus is over! Yayyy! Expect more updates for this story, and keep an eye out for something new. Shhhh! Its a secret! Hope you enjoyed your Labor Day! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

 **This is part two from Labor Day's chapter. I got some great suggestions from Cfintimidator again, so I hope you guys enjoy his/her suggestion, that I used. (That came out wrong.) D:**

"Why are you guys fused? What did we tell you!" exclaimed Pearl. She was mad at Steven and Connie for fusing. Since the corruption process started on Connie, there was no turning back now. "Wwwe... We're... Sorry," the fusion said. The gems looked at the process that the corruption did to the fusion. The legs were now bird's legs, like a stark, and the legs were covered in vines. The body was half covered in blue and pink feathers. The fusions hair was in a bun, but nothing else has happened to the face yet. Tears were starting to flow down the fusions face.

Inside the fusion: "Connie, are you okay?" asked Steven. Connie was the one who was crying. Her hair was full of blue feathers/petals, and her legs were fully covered in vines. "Can we, just get this over with?" asked Connie. _Please just let this be over. End this, end this, end this! No, wait. Hold on. Stay with him, stay with him._ Steven was shocked with her response. _I guess the pain must be getting to her head._ Steven just leaned over to her, and hugged her once more. "Did I forgot to tell you that I love you?" Steven asked/said. Connie opened her eyes wide. _Does he really mean that._ "Yes, you did forgot to tell me," Connie said with a smile. Steven looked at Connie with a smile. Blush flowed over their faces.

Back to the gems: "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" screamed Amethyst. The fusion was laughing and crying at the same time.

 **NOW I HAVE TO A PART THREEEEEEEE! Sorry if some of the parts were weird. I have been ready some crazy stuff. So, I hope you guys enjoyed. Peace! :D**


	18. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I have been having a huge case of writers block. I get great suggestions from one person, (they know who they are) and i love that. It brightens up my day when I see him/her's suggestions. Right now, I have no idea what to write. I keep on trying to write the next chapter, but I keep on getting lost. I hope you guys understand, and I love all of the love and support this story gets. I just love it! I hope you guys understand.

Froggie out!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I havent written anything in forever... School sucks! I will try to get one out this weekend... Please forgive me... I will write I promise! My mind always wander when I write. See you soon! D:

-Froggie


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

A/N Sorry for all of the whinny updates... I'll just let you read the chapter. :P

The fusion was finally able to calm itself down. The clouds in the room were all green looking and musky. "Are you guys okay?" Pearl asked. "I... I guess..." the fusion responded. "We need to get out of this room before the clouds start to fall apart," Garnet said. The group agreed, and they left the temple. Stevonnie sat down on the couch in silence.

A/N sorry, but I forgot what to write for this chapter cause I'm in da car. Help.

In fusion: "So, are we just going to wait?" Connie asked. "I guess so..." Steven replied. They were both silent, unknowing what to do at this point. They both flinched in pain as their corruption process started up again. Feathers began to form on their arms, bird like. On the outside of the fusion, a beak started to form. The wings became fully developed. The legs of the fusion represented a chicken's legs.

The gems just watched as the bird like corruption formed in front of them. Pearl was on the verge of tears. Her baby will soon be gone, forever. There will be no way to save them now. The fusion groaned in pain as the corruption process was completing. The gem was on the underside of the "bird". The gem was surrounded by vines, which formed the body. The head was covered in feathers, and the beak looks like the beak from the bird in "Giant Women".

The corruption process was complete. The fusion gave a shriek, and flew out of the roof. The two were gone forever. Who knows if the gems will find them again.

A/N How was that for a long absence? Hope you guys enjoy this. I had to write this on my iPod due to traveling and stuff. :P

See you soon!

-froggie


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18

A/N Once again, I will be continuing from chapter 17. Enjoy! :D

"Should we go find them?" Amethyst asked. "Maybe... What do you think Garnet?" Pearl asked. "I think I might know where they are, but we are going to have to take Lion with us." "You don't think they're there?" Pearl asked. "I think so P." Amethyst said. "Come on Lion, let's go to the Communication Hub," Amethyst said. Off the three went, on top of Steven's lion, to the communication hub.

RAWR! Out of the portal came the gems. The corrupted fusion was nested on top of the hub, taking a nap. "How do you think we are going to beat it?" Amethyst asked. "The only way to be a corrupted fusion, is with a fusion," Garnet said. "Opal?" Pearl and Amethyst asked. "No, we need to be stronger," Garnet said. "We have to form Alexandrite." "What?!" Amethyst and Pearl said. "For Steven and Connie!" Garnet exclaimed. "Fine, for Steven, and Connie!" Pearl exclaimed. "Gems synchronize!" Garnet exclaimed.

The group the walked towards a empty field and started their synchronization. The respective music started playing, and their gems started glowing. Suddenly, once their dance was finished, the three collided, and formed Alexandrite. The corrupted fusion let out a huge screech. The corruption flew up in the air and dived bombed towards Alexandrite. The three way fusion took out Pearl's spear, and Amethyst's whip, and made Opal's bow. Then, they took Garnet's gauntlets, and made weighted bows. The fusion took their time, and shot the corrupted fusion. The weighted arrow hit, and brought the fusion down. After a few more hits on the ground, the corrupted fusion stuttered, and poofed. Out came Connie, and Steven's gray pink gem. Connie rubbed her head and groaned. "Where's Steven!" she exclaimed. She picked up the gray pink gem and looked at it, and started to cry. Tears flowed down her face. Now her friend, no her lover, was gone. The gems unfused and walked towards Connie and sat down next to her. They sighed as they looked at the glowed gem on the ground. Connie picked up the gem and held it close to her heart.

Connie was watching TV while visiting the gems for the tenth time. The show she was watching, Under the Knife, wasn't helping with her mood. It's been more than a week since they unfused. In her hand, was a necklace chain. She and the gems have been talking about the situation, and they finally agreed to let her. Connie picked up the clouded gem and attached it to the chain. She took the chain and put it on. Instantly, a pink glow surrounded her. It felt as if Steven was hugging her. Once the glow died down, the gems warped in from their mission. Connie caught Pearl's eye, and they nodded. Connie got up, and exited the home. As Connie was walking on the beach, some rocks were falling down from the cliff. The gem glowed, and a bubble surrounded Connie, just what Steven would do. Connie was amazed from the sudden action. Maybe this won't be bad after all.

A/N So how was that? I hope it meets your guy's standards! Also, sorry for the long absence. I am just really lazy. Also how's this for a different ending? I'm thinking of starting a new story from this.


End file.
